Visits
by Tarawr
Summary: Walter pays a little visit to his Mother Reborn.


Eileen found herself staring at the ceiling of her apartment through half-lidded eyes. She could still feel the aftermath of adrenaline surging through her. Her head was killing her.

Her entire world was crumbling and she had no way of stopping it, or even knowing what was going on. And Henry… poor, poor Henry… he was all alone somewhere back in the subway.

She sat up in her bed, playing nervously with the bottom of her deep purple dress. Eileen hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She began trembling slightly as she attempted to assess her current situation.

She had absolutely no idea what was going on. The best way that she could put it was that the world had simply gone crazy. There were strange creatures everywhere, and almost everyone had seemingly vanished. It seemed as though the entire world had started to decay and warp.

She noticed that her vision was beginning to blur, and her eyes sting. Tears ran down her cheeks and she stubbornly wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry. Henry needed her to be strong for him, and she needed to be strong for herself as well.

Eileen rolled off of the bed, her dark purple high heels clicking on the floor softly. Now… how would she get back to Henry? She remembered that he mentioned something about a hole in his apartment…

She walked towards her door, wincing when she noticed how sore her muscles were from all of the running she had been having to do. When she turned the corner to go down the small hallway that led to her door, she stopped abruptly, nearly falling to the floor at what she saw.

It was Walter, blocking the open doorway with his large frame and smiling calmly over at Eileen.

"Hello, Miss Galvin," Walter greeted, sounding so calm and friendly that it sent a chill up her spine. "Going somewhere?"

Her legs were nearly giving out from beneath her as she struggled with her words. She took a small step backwards. "I guess not."

Walter's haunting smile widened. He reached behind himself and shut the door, taking a few steps closer… slowly, threateningly. Eileen hadn't even noticed that she was backing herself up, farther away from the man, until she felt a wall at her back and had Walter's oddly sweet breath in her face.

Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could hear it clearly in her ears. When she realized that there was absolutely no way to sneak passed him, Eileen closed her eyes and her breathing picked up.

A few moments went by, and she let out a quiet gasp when she felt Walter's unusually cold fingers run gently down the side of her face. She felt him hover there for a while, felt his disturbingly vacant, green eyes focused on her facial reactions, then suddenly… she felt nothing in front of her.

Cautiously, Eileen opened her eyes. Walter had moved over to rest on her couch, leaning forward with his arms folded on his legs. He turned his head to face Eileen, and grinned cheerily.

"Won't you have a seat? You look like you're about to collapse."

She had her body invested in the support of the wall behind her, legs looking rubbery. "I'm fine…"

Eileen looked down at the floor, allowing her auburn hair to partially cover her face. Her eyes traveled over to the door – her only chance at freedom.

"I know what you're thinking, Eileen," Walter said coolly. "But leaving this room will not help you. You can leave if you wish, but this is my world, and I will eventually find you."

Eileen's stomach sank. She felt hopelessness begin to grow within her. She knew that Walter was right, no matter how many times she tried to turn the situation around in her mind.

"What do you want?" She sounded almost angry, keeping her gaze carefully away from his.

She saw his teeth gleam in her peripheral vision, and she heard him chuckle quietly in a way that made her skin crawl. Even though every muscle in her body was telling her to keep her head down and not look over at him, she found herself doing just that.

His grin was worse than his smile. Seeing his face in the moonlight that crept through her apartment window, baring his teeth, his blond hair framing his face… those chilling green eyes focused intently on her… it made her freeze with fear. She couldn't even think or breathe correctly. It was as if she were drowning.

Walter stood up slowly, his lips resting back into his usual haunting smile. He crept towards her slowly. Once his body was securing her in place, he reached up and gently took her chin between his index and thumb. He turned her head gradually to the side, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Eileen instantly got goose bumps, not only from her fright, but also from his unusually cold body. His touch was like ice; even his lips.

Walter let go of her chin, and his hand started to travel lower down her body. She felt the chill of his hand trace down her bare shoulder, hover momentarily on her warm, large breasts, and then proceed down to her curvy hip. His hand rested there as he smiled down at her. Eileen wanted to look away so badly, but Walter's eyes seemed to hold her.

"The Mother Reborn…" He whispered. "You've grown up so beautifully… just as I knew you would."

Before Eileen could say anything, Walter's lips were at her neck. Kissing, licking, sucking, biting… the hand that was at her hip had begun wandering beneath her dress. Walter's large fingers played with her tight panties. Eileen tried to pull her neck away and move her legs to evade him, but Walter kept at her easily.

With his free hand, he reached behind Eileen and began undoing the clasp that kept the top part of her dress up. She grabbed his arm and tried to get him to stop, but her strength was pitiful at best. Walter didn't even seem to notice her efforts.

The top of her dress came down, exposing her bare breasts. Walter stopped fondling her and stepped back to get a better look. His large hands cupped each of them, the iciness making her nipples instantly erect.

He pulled Eileen's dress off and let it fall to the floor. She stood there in nothing but heels, panties and bracelets, shivering and wrapping her arms around her upper body in a stupid attempt to conceal herself.

Walter stepped back about a foot to take the image of her body in. He frowned, and spoke with mock sadness.

"Now, Miss Galvin, there's no need to be shy," He chuckled and that smile came back to his face. He reached forward and took her somewhat roughly by the wrist, guiding her into the bedroom.

Walter eased the door open and sat on the edge of Eileen's bed. He coaxed her into a position where she was straddling his lap and had her breasts in his face. The only thing keeping her supported were his unusually strong hands that gripped around her hips. She gave a jump when she felt his tongue on one of her nipples. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and attempted to push away from him, to which he roughly took her hands and pulled them behind her back.

She let out a quiet whimper of pain and looked down at the man who was staring up at her with a slightly demented look on his face.

"Please, Walter… whatever you want, I'll do my best to give it to you," Eileen pleaded quietly. "Just tell me what you want, please…"

Walter's face broke into a broad smile and he chuckled in a sinister way. "Miss Galvin, it's obvious what I want, and you don't seem willing to give it to me." He eased her off of his lap and onto her bed, lying flat on her back. He pinned her arms up above her head, twisting the sheets as he gripped her. "Your willingness can either change or remain as it is. It really makes no difference to me."

_Oh, God…_Eileen thought with terror and disgust. _Oh, God, no…_

She writhed beneath him, despite the fact that her mind was telling her to just let him do what he wanted to do. After he got what he wanted, maybe he would leave. If she struggled, it would just take longer and probably hurt more for her.

_This is my world, _Walter's voice echoed in her head. If Walter wanted her, he would have her… one way or another.

Once this sank in, Eileen gave up her struggling. She just lay back as Walter kissed all over her body, irritating her flesh with his stubble as he went. He straddled her waist on the bed, looming over her like some beast descending on its prey, taking in her body with his ravenous green eyes.

He got off the bed and pulled her lower body so that her legs were hanging over the edge. Walter smiled as he realized that she had decided to cease her struggling, and he grinned at her.

"You've made the better choice, Miss Galvin," Every time he said Miss Galvin, she got somewhat angry. It was like he was trying to respect his elders through dialogue while showing absolutely no respect through his actions. It was maddening in a way.

She noticed that he was undoing his pants just outside of her field of vision. "But don't make it entirely boring for me."

Walter grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up near one of his shoulders while his other hand moved her panties out of the way of her warm opening. He teased her entrance with his impressive cock and ran his face along her smooth leg, breathing in the aroma of her lotion. Eileen could see that he was eyeing her heels, almost as if trying to decide what to do with them, but he seemed to be content with her wearing them.

He rather liked the look.

Walter eased carefully inside of her, much to Eileen's relief. She didn't think she could handle the pain of having him inside of her all at once while maintaining consciousness, or at least without crying out in pain.

After a few slow, rhythmic thrusts, he pulled out and took a few steps back. He removed his coat, shoes, pants and shirt, letting them fall to the floor in a heap. Eileen noticed a strange marking on one of his shoulders. A circle with a triangle in the middle, and strange symbols surrounding it… it looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

She also noticed a wound of some type on his neck, right in the front. It was about an inch and a half long… then she remembered skimming through Henry's notes. That Joseph guy… he had written down somewhere that Walter had committed suicide by stabbing himself in the neck.

Eileen shuddered. It just reminded her more of how unstable this man was; the things he had done in life and continued to do in death. And now she was trapped in a room with him, completely at his mercy.

The toy of a man that still held fast to childish and manic delusions.

He stroked his cock a few times, taking in her glorious body. He reached forward and carefully rolled her onto her stomach. He coaxed her up onto her knees so that she was on all fours on the bed. Walter pressed his cock into her, slowly pumping in and out.

He bent over her back until his face was near her ear. An obvious shudder traveled through her body as she realized that this crazed murderer was not only inside of her, but was completely around her.

His hair tickled the side of her face, and all Eileen could do was try to ignore it – try to ignore the serial killer altogether. She found that to be a fairly impossible task.

She felt his hand suddenly on the side of her face, gentle and swift, and he turned her head as far to the right as he could without making her uncomfortable. Walter leaned his face closer to hers and touched his mouth to hers. He did so clumsily, like someone devoid of experience, but it was a simple kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

As if simple lip contact didn't make her stomach churn enough, he forced his tongue roughly into her mouth, causing Eileen to squeal shrilly in protest. Walter placed both hands at either side of her jawline, and his thrusting picked up while his tongue worked around her delicate mouth.

Here she was, on her knees and legs spread wide, her upper body being forcefully twisted around for the sole purpose of accommodating this madman's desires. And what did he plan on doing with her after those desires were fulfilled…?

She shuddered at the thought. Maybe he would just leave. Or maybe he would kill her as he had done to so many other people…

Eileen pushed the thought away. Couldn't think about that right now…

But it was too late. Tears pricked the side of her eyes, and before she could do anything to stop their flow, they broke free and rolled down her cheeks, warm and wet. They must have made contact with Walter, because he took his mouth away from hers to look at her.

Eileen had only been faintly aware of her lack of oxygen and took a lungful of air in as best she could. Walter pulled out of her slowly, and she scurried close to the wall away from him, feeling the dull ache in her spine from being bent at such an awkward angle.

He crawled in bed in front of her, causing her breathing to hinge up.

"Why the tears, Mother?" He asked quietly.

Eileen felt like her voice was lost. Even if she could speak, what would she say?

Walter reached his hand for her face, seeming to not even notice her trying to evade his touch. His fingers traced one of her tear streams slowly down her face. He wasn't exactly wiping them away. She wasn't sure what he was doing, or what was going on in his head, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. Just looking in those crazy eyes of his was enough to send violent chills up her spine… to actually attempt to figure out what was transpiring behind them would send her over the edge in the worst possible way.

"Please don't cry," He continued in an oddly calm voice. "It will be over soon."

Eileen thought she understood his meaning. By "it," she thought he meant defiling her. But to her surprise, he got up and started getting dressed.

Eileen knew it was stupid to question him, but she wasn't in her right mind. She felt almost crazed.

"What… what will be over soon?" She asked in a small voice. She was surprised that Walter had even heard her.

He slipped on his trench coat and smiled over at her. There was an unnerving pause, and he finally spoke as he leaned over to be a little more eye-level with her.

"I'll be seeing you."

Eileen suddenly felt dizzy. Her breathing completely stopped, and even her heart did for a few beats. She stared down at her hands as if in some manic daze.

What did he mean?

But by the time she looked back up to question him, all traces of Walter Sullivan were gone.

She sat there wrapped up in her blankets, crying to herself for quite a while. She wasn't quite sure what it was over. Fear, what had just happened, maybe both.

Either way, she eventually forced herself to get out of bed and redress herself. Henry needed her, and she was going to do all she could not to let him down.


End file.
